Villain War
by Murakumo
Summary: The villains have declared war... on each other! A small break in, a freak explosion, a couple deaths, a few conspiracies, and a number of fights lead to the brink of war... Who will join who? Who will fight who?..join the adventures...Villain War R&R PL
1. Villain War Issue 1: Countdown

-1**Villain War**

Issue 1

"Countdown"

Written by: Griffen Stapp

Edited by:

The blue cascading sky dripped a mild overcast of subtle clouds, that trailed across the afternoon air. The cooing of a fair tailed group of pigeons fluttered amongst the bleak sunlight. A small river below rippled at the waves of the weary wind. A spark of hope reflected atop the horizon, a glorious tower straddling the reigns of the city below. Gotham Tower, a memorial to the world around, stood an astounding feet, that helped bring life to the city of Gotham.

The lightly darkened alleys crawled with life, as did the vibrant streets, heralding its divinity. The shadows of the night were hidden amongst flourishing life, filtered through the massive city. The little bitter stags of crime left hidden for fear of the shadowed crusader that always lurked about. A legend among many, numerous felt his presence, while others speculated an urban legend. Some spoke of him as a menace, while others riddled him as a hero. No matter the tale, his presence and name alone, kept the streets of Gotham hospitable, but still lingering with faint trails of crime.

Further down the streets of Gotham, mingled amongst a trio of businesses, lay a large drawn out building. Built for technology and testing, it virtually remained hidden, and held few secrets that it once cherished. The dynamic harrowing hull stretched out, to match the height, that reflected a silver tone. The front of the stand was narrowly divided by rivets of freshly green bladed grass, rocking to and fro with the subtle glints of the wind. An overturned weed or two strung up the corners of the lawn. A small trail of stone steps lined the path to the entrance, a welcoming with open arms.

_One world so beautiful has yet the influence that no longer holds truth and sincerity. The world we once looked to is but an image of the past. The line of light and dark holds such a strange site. Few of us are willing to understand change… Perhaps we all must change…_

The doors streaked with clear glass casting a glare over the marble stone structure in front. This building contained research that few had use for now a days, in light of the changing times to come. The crystallized letters on the front of the building cast out a beckoning call, from this peaceful structure, "S.T.A.R.S. Lab".

Two little boys approached the front of the building, and looked toward the top of the towering structure. One of the boys, wearing a buttoned down shirt, with grayish slacks, stuck his finger out pointing to the top of the building. His curly blond locks glistened in the sun, as his scuffed black dress shoes tapped against the side walk, "Wow! Come on lets go check it out! Mother doesn't have to know…"

The other little brown haired boy, dressed in a simple Sunday school outfit, of a white long sleeve shirt and black slacks, firmly adjusted his clip on tie. "I don't think so…. every time you want to check something out, some sort of explosion happens!"

The brother shook his head as he let out a heavy sigh, "No way! It won't happen this time, come on!" The boy rushed toward the shining glass doors, followed by his brother. The boy reached for the handle of the glass door and sneered, "See, told ya nothing bad would hap…"

BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!! A massive explosion blew out a giant hole in the roof of the building. Debris scattered everywhere, as the two boys stared up in awe. The younger brown haired brother's mouth gaped open, "SEE!! I TOLD YOU SO!!"

"That's why you don't touch me!!" An astute man stood over the fallen body of another. The figure on the ground was covered in black armor that shined an illustrious dark coat. With a large flamethrower in his left hand, his body sizzled with sparks. Over the fallen body of Firefly, Dr. Light, scratched his chin and goatee, a black luster of hair that matched his outfit. His white wrap around his head, matched the white small fin upon his head, including the white gloves and cape. His white belt and white light encrusted symbol upon his chest burst with white light.

Another figure stood poised in a black coat, and brown brimmed hat. His bald head shone inside the silver sided corridors of the building. Lex Luthor smacked his hand against his head, "Great… there goes that whole… under cover thing…"

A large grayish creature, of plant nature, resembled a vicious beast. He snarled from next to Luthor, "Grundy Smash!"

A blue colored vixen, draped in the lining of a blue v-cut outfit to cover her, cooed a few words toward Solomon Grundy, "Not yet Grundy. But thanks to that little outburst… company will be here before you know it…"

"Killer Frost, not all of us signed up for this out of pleasure. Some of us were paid for the job…" spoke a figure covered by a brown casual suit. His face was a hollow shell of a skull, but his entire body was covered in a red rough molten layer of skin, which burned and fumed with the sway of his body. Dr. Phosphorous waved his hand in the air, "Some of us don't even know what we were paid to do…"

"…To shut up!! Haha!!" cried the large figure. "You funny!" With a head the size of a giant egg, Humpty Dumpty staggered around in his white overalls, and suspenders. He eyed Firefly, still passed out on the ground, "Can I eat him?"

Luthor slapped his hand against his forehead again, "No.. You can't eat him." _I can't believe I got stuck with these morons, _Luthor thought to himself_. I only need them this time, for one reason only… bait!_

"Can we hurry it along people, I'm not paying you to stand around!" Luthor shouted. The group picked up their pace, leaving the sprawled out body of Firefly behind.

The solid metal doors, leading to the interior lab, lay in front of them, their destination in sight. Dr. Phosphorous, in his studious gray coat, led the pack toward the double doors, with his arm stretched out to welcome those behind him. "Allow me," he spoke diligently, reaching for the handles of the door. The door melted away, shriveling from his dynamic touch, crumbling the frame and all to pieces. He walked through the doorway, which wreaked of putrid phosphorus, still sizzling away the remains of the door.

The pitch black hollowed out lab, flashed a wave of dust that floated over the horizon. A glint of sunlight streaked through an upper window, cascading down upon the harbored work station.

"And he said unto his people…. LET THERE BE LIGHT!!" Dr. Light cried out while cracking a smile, as he lit the room up like the Fourth of July. The burst of light emitted from him, surged the inactive light bulbs christening the lab's desks and lights dangling from above. The lab glittered in science's greatest advances, from test tubes of unknown chemicals to new age robots stationed in the back of the room.

_Its' beautiful, _Luthor spoke to himself. _I may be desperate but there is always an option._ "Welcome my friends, to STARS LAB," Luthor shifted his eyes back and forth. He screened over the hazards that filled the lab area, and noticed a number of wooden crates holstered in the back of the room.

Killer Frost weaved a cold frost throughout the room. A chill ran down everyone's back. "So um, what exactly are we looking for?" she asked, puzzled for the response.

Luthor pointed forward, "Frost, you and Phosphorus come with me. Light, you watch over Tweedle Dee And Tweedle Dum." Luthor moved on with a quickened pace, anticipating the Justice League's intervention at any point.

Dr. Light scowled from a distance, as the three walked away. "Why did he leave me with these two idiots." Dr. Light flashed the middle finger toward their direction and eyed the geniuses in front of him. "What are you looking at?!" he shouted at the pair while raising his eye brow.

Humpty Dumpty wobbled his massive head back and forth. He looked confused, "I not Tweedle Dee?"

"Hehe!" Grundy smiled stupidly. "Grundy is Tweedle Dum."

Dr. Light shook his head, "Hopeless…" He floated between the two and stared mockingly at them from above.

Grundy stared around blankly and noticed a mirror by the entrance of the lab. Grundy smiled, "Grundy hear if you say Joker three times fast, he come out of mirror."

Humpty Dumpty wobbled toward the mirror, and grinned with a crooked smile. "I wanna try! I wanna try!"

Dr. Light crossed his arms, "There is no way in hell that could ever work. You would have to be retarded to believe such a…." Dr. Light eyed the two creatures, who stared dumb founded while smiling. "Never mind…"

Humpty Dumpty stood next to Grundy, who continued to eye the mirror. "Dumpty try! Joker!" Humpty Dumpty cried while looking around the lab. He stared at the mirror again, "Joker!" He jumped back quickly, eyeing his surroundings again. Grundy stared hard at the mirror and smiled, which cracked the mirror in the upper corner.

Dr. Light stood floating in the air, smug, as wisps of light trickled around him, "If this works ill eat your shoe, haha!"

Humpty Dumpty eyed the mirror intently, and gripped the wall to brace himself. "Joker!" he shouted his request and peered his eyes open widely.

Grundy sniffed the mirror, "aw, it no work! Grundy sa…" Before Grundy could finish his sentence a purple fist, sent his face smashing into the crystalline mirror.

Humpty Dumpty gasped, "Grundy have bad luck for 7 years!"

Dr. Light turned around to stare at the newly arrived party. Six men stood, dressed as the joker, in purple suits and orange vests, with a purple coat on. Their faces flushed with white make up, and a pair of giant red coated lips on each, stood in force. They swung their machine guns, and aimed at Dr. Light, who continued to float with a smug grin on his face. Each individual was a different shape and size, one fat joker, two skinny ones, one held a bulky build, and the other two were average sized. Their black shoes blazed in the light of the lab, followed by the cackle of laughter fitted behind them.

"AAAHHH HAHAHA!!" cried the laugh of the last figure who stood behind the six soldiers. "I believe you called!" the Joker smiled with his twisted giant sized grin. His green hair was messy on top, and his crimson lips sparkled with a glow. A small green tie of strings christened under his neck, on his vest, as he stepped into the spot light.

Humpty Dumpty held up his shoe to Dr. Light, "Night Lite hungry now?"

Dr. Light frowned at Humpty Dumpty, floating past him, "Shut up."

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Light questioned. "We figured we would get the Justice League or some other heroes, but why are you here?"

Joker crossed his arm as he pulled out a large gun from his coat and pointed it at the three in front of him. "A little birdie told me someone was throwing a party… And since its Gotham, you can't have a party… without the Joker! Hahahah!!"

Luthor's face turned dark red, "Now this I don't have time for!" Dr. Phosphorous and Killer Frost, both knee deep in metal and boxes, continued to search. Luthor shook his head, "Those three will buy us some time, continue looking!"

"Were looking for what again?" Killer Frost smiled. "A large box containing a su…"

"Just find it!" Luthor spoke. "I'm not paying you all that money for nothing!"

Dr. Phosphorous' teeth enflamed and grinded against one another. He held a small device in his hand, which flashed a small green light occasionally. "This device is useless! All it does it beep, its not even pointing us in the right direction. There's tons of weapons, boxes, and cargo everywhere. How do we even know its here?"

Luthor stared directly at him, "Because I know! Enough so to risk all of our lives and then some."

Killer Frost frowned as she turned around, a trail of ice following her steps. She put her finger up to her lips, "Uh… Luthor.. You didn't pay me enough to get involved with that psycho!"

Dr. Phosphorous chomped his teeth together, "Luthor that mad man knows no rules! We're stuck looking for something that may not even be here, all because you say so. You are not paying us enough for this."

The two dumb-witted individuals stood in front of the Joker, and his large gun. Joker aimed the long barrel directly at them, "What do you suppose is wrong with you two? Hahaha."

Dr. Light christened a smile, "Dumb and Dumber, you take the clowns, ill take the smiling one."

The Joker's henchmen began firing their guns, as the two creatures near the front of the line tackled them head on. The Joker fired his large silver gun at Solomon Grundy who deflected it with no problem. "Grundy smash!" Grundy pounded on one of the Joker's goons. The large clown took a beating, as Grundy pummeled him repeatedly.

Humpty Dumpty rammed his head into a couple of the clowns. He slammed his entire body onto the smaller clown, hearing a sound of his ribs breaking in the process. "Dumpty smash!" Dumpty laughed as he imitated Solomon Grundy.

The Joker fired his gun again, which blasted a gigantic laser blast, instead of the tiny bullet like before. The laser blast fired again, ripping a hole through the wall beside Dr. Light. Dr. Light dived toward the Joker, "Luthor's already given me what I wanted, this is simply play time."

Joker fired his laser blaster gun again, which burned the cheek of one of his henchmen. The fat clown cried out from the blast, as Solomon Grundy head butted the clown. "Grundy make clown stop laughing."

Dr. Light blasted a surge of light at one of the clowns, creating a hole in the wall while sending the clown flying past the rest of the figures. Humpty Dumpty belly bumped another one of the clowns, as Dr. Light blasted another clown through another wall. "Haha now I understand why they were all laughing!"

The Joker tackled Dr. Light, "What's so funny about my clowns??"

"That's the point, they aren't funny!" Dr. Light cackled. He swung his right fist, battering the Joker backwards against the wall.

Killer Frost knocked her fist against a number of boxes she froze. They shattered to pieces, as she meandered between the shards. In the far back of the storage room in the far end of the lab, Killer Frost eyed around. She grimaced as a laser blast blew another hole in the lab, heard from a short distance away.

She walked toward the back, and spotted a number of metal crates in the back. "What's behind door number one?" she questioned as she raised her palms toward the crates. She froze the few crates and blasted them away.

The metal shattered to bits, but the contents still flashed in her view. Tiny shards of ice scattered the ground, surrounding a blackened set of constructs. "What is that?" she muttered as she explored the structures.

She walked up to it, and dusted off the top of the structure. A red glare of numbers flashed across the top of it of the device. She stared at the device that was originally in Luthor's hands, passed down to Dr. Phosphorous, and now laid in her hands. The device glowed and flashed a continuous blip of green, as the numbers on the device in front of her continued to flash red.

Killer Frost put her hand to her mouth, "Uh…….. Lex….."

Firefly stood up on end, as he dusted off his suit. He grappled his blow torch weapon, and stretched his back briefly. "Well now I'm…"

A giant green fist punched his body into the wall of the lab. Firefly passed out on the ground, as Hal Jordan flew overhead. The green lantern, covered in a green body suit with the green lantern symbol on his chest, wore a green eye cover, under his wild brown short hair. White gloves ran from his hands to his elbows, and black pants, shined with his emerald shoes. His right hand shined with an emerald green ring, which carried the same green lantern symbol as was on his chest.

A green hooded figure, that resembled Robin Hood, bow and green arrows and all, raced along side him. "Another one bites the dust, haha," Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, laughed. He fashioned a yellow goatee and mustache, that fit his flashy personality.

"Will you listen to those two…" smirked Black Canary. Her black tight outfit raised up to her neck, shining with her fishnets. These ran down to her black and yellow boots, which raised to her below her knees. Her blond hair fleshed out in a stylish ponytail, with short bangs running across the front of her face. Her black and yellow gloves moved swiftly along side the other two figures, racing onward toward the threat.

Three others flashed past her in a green bubble. Kyle Rayner, another Green Lantern, wearing a green and black outfit, with a thick green eye cover mask. His short jetting hair waved as his green lantern ring emitted a careful cover for the other two with him. Donna Troy, a vibrant woman, covered in a black body suit of short sleeves shined with an outlay of the stars. The sparkling stars blasted a radiant light, resonating with her stark black hair. Her silver bracelets reflected a daring glare in mix with silver belt strapped around her waist and long silver boots.

The third figure in the group, sparkled her braces, while sporting a star spangled outfit, a short long sleeve top and short shorts. A glowing golden rod remained firm in her hand, Courtney Whitmore, Stargirl, balanced against her blond long hair. Her red gloves clutched the rod, swing it past her black boots, with red long shoe laces running up them. Her dark blue and black mask covered her eyes, showing her youth filled stature. "Now this is action I've been waiting for!"

Donna gleamed as they head straight on eyeing the Joker goons being dismantled by Dr. Light. "Uh… is that who I think it is?" she asked in a questioning mood.

Kyle shook his head as they darted ahead, "No one mentioned him… no one mentioned the…."

"JOKER!!" Luthor cried out from in the back. "And the Justice League wanna-be's! This thing just went from bad to worse…" Lex shouted now concentrating on the incoming threat.

Killer Frost continued to wave her hand and point at the device in front of her. "Lex… Lex…. Can you come here for a minute…"

Luthor turned, just as Dr. Phosphorous shouted while racing toward the fighters. He leaped in the air at the incoming Kyle Rayner, "Burn!" His coat fluttered from his active jump with barring fists and all.

"What on earth can go wrong now?" Luthor questioned Killer Frost. He pushed her out of the way, slamming her against the wall.

Killer Frost frowned and pointed at the large partially smashed crate in front of her. The etched red numbers flashed the ominous countdown. The tracking device lay on the ground, blinking a vibrant red in unison with the device in front of them. "I think I found what you were looking for…" she muttered.

"Is that a…." Luthor muttered at the disgruntled Killer Frost.

Killer Frost nodded, "….we found it…."

Luthor and Killer Frost turned and stared directly at one another and nodded with sadness "…a bomb…"

Elsewhere….

A harrowed blackened chamber smelled of death amongst the walls. The shallow cells that tattered the hallows reveled in the calls of the lost prisoners. Their cries rang through the halls, a whisper of lost hope. Ghostly winds blew through the chambers at a withered pace. A meek hand scratched the blackened tiled floors, withered and wretched with age.

The hollowed out hall held few left in their presence. Most had been tortured to death, others dead before they got there. At the end of the hall a wisp of light trailed amongst the shadows. A trail of needles littered the front of the doorway.

A small number of black armed guards wielding weapons lay slumped upon the ground. Their small hand guns tattered amongst the floor, remaining out of reach of the others. Two of the guards arms were both broken, bleeding excessively all over the ground. A pool of blood surrounded another, his head twirled around in a ninety degree angle.

A figure tapped his black steel toed shoes against the floor. A trickle of blood settled under his shoe, in beat with the tapping of his shoe. His dark black pants waved slightly with the cool breeze running through the hall. His black belt shined to match the stunning bars that reigned down amongst the prison cells. His black shirt swayed underneath the striking black coat, that ran all the way down to his knees.

His pleasant face shined with the slight flash of light, bringing out his smile with his rich lips. He continued down the hall, his shoes clicking against cold sleek floor. The shrewd calls filled the walls like wintered whales of death, "Help us…" The gasps filtered through the halls, the on coming presence of doom.

The man in black turned toward the figures that scraped at the cell bars. His face never changed from its lively smile, "How can one help those who couldn't be helped? Perhaps I could lend a hand? Hahahaha!" His laughter filled the halls as he stepped toward the crack of light ahead. His shoe grazed over the crawling hand, which grasped the air around it.

The door slammed open, as the man in black stepped into the lighted room. A hospital room flourished in the ravaged light. An operating table took center stage, with a helpless victim tied to the rolling table. The male guard's body lay withered to bits with a need jetting out of his right arm. A strange figure stood over his lifeless body, a drip of drool hanging down from the figure's mouth.

The figure turned with a bright and enlarged smile. Their white glossy teeth shined brightly with the flourishing light. A drip of drool flourished from the figure's mouth. A black leather body suit covered the female figure above the dead male. Her enlarged, evil and twisted eyes shined from behind her body which covered her from head to past her knees, fluttering at the end like a skirt. Her white nose and white complexion remained hidden by white gloves, with black rivets.

His large black boots, blazed off the white rivets in the black body suit. A white and black collar ran around her neck, along with the white streak down her side. Small hidden mechanisms held her mouth open wide, to enlarge her vibrant smile. A small trickle of drool trailed down her teeth.

She looked up in disgust, "You don't look like one of my guards." She checked out the man in black, glancing up and down at his figure.

The man in black smiled, "Do I look dead to you? "

She approached him and let out a deep breath, releasing a green essence from her mouth. The green mist spewed from her mouth, seeping and intoxicating the air around them. The green mist clouded the air around the man in black, seeping along his shadowy head and disappearing.

Dr. Poison gritted her teeth with her evil smile, "Your supposed to be dead!"

The man in black shook his head, "You ever heard of anything called Mentos…."

Dr. Poison reached out for the table in front of her. She grasped the handle of a syringe, which dripped a brown liquid from its tip. "What did I do to you…?"

The man in black waved his hand in front of his hidden face and continued his sentence, "….You know, the 'Fresh Maker'."

Dr. Poison squirmed taking a slow step back, "Have you come to kill me?"

The man in black shrugged his shoulders, "Ever thought of asking the right question?"

Dr. Poison darted her eyes around, "Why are you here?"

The man in black smiled again, "A mutual friend requests your presence Dr. Poison. You are virtually renown for your a leading expertise in poisons. They have taken interest in your services, and would like your help."

Dr. Poison sneered as a drip of drool hung from her bottom lips. "My help?"

The man in black's smile showed through the shadows, "Death, destruction, and mayhem. Does that work for you?"

Dr. Poison nodded, sliding the syringe back into her body suit. "What if I refuse?"

The man in black disappeared instantly, appearing behind Dr. Poison. Dr. Poison's eyes bulged out in surprise. "I could always kill you," he said modestly.

Dr. Poison cackled, "Hahaha!! I like my options!" She turned and proceeded to follow the man in black out of the door. "This ish…. gonna be good…."

Killer Frost blasted an ice blast, that froze the area around Black Canary. "Looks like your on thin…" Killer Frost gasped as Black Canary's mouth opened.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Black Canary let out her signature bird cry that blasted away the ice around her. The ice shattered and jettisoned at Killer Frost. Frost dived as icicles struck all around her.

A green body suit covered Dr. Phosphorus as Kyle Rayner punched away. With the green suit around him, Kyle could happily attack Phosphorus without worrying about getting burned. Dr. Phosphorus flew in the air, landing against the wall, melting it, as his body collapsed.

Green Arrow fired arrows at a couple of the Joker's goons, capturing them in a secure net. Hal Jordan battled Dr. Light with blasts of Green Light, while Troia, Donna Troy, hit Dr. Light with her right fist.

Humpty Dumpty and Solomon Grundy tackled the Joker, whose laugh continued to echo through the halls. The Joker kicked Dumpty in the stomach and pulled a small gun from his pocket. The tiny gun's barrel aimed at Solomon Grundy. The Joker smiled, "See you in hell Grundy!"

The tiny gun blew a shock wave of an energy blast, which caused Solomon Grundy to explode. Humpty Dumpty turned toward the small remains of Grundy and a tear dropped from his eye. "You kill Grundy!"

Dumpty ran head first, and tackled the Joker, his gun scattering away. "You kill Grundy! Grundy friend! Now Dumpty kill you!"

The Joker smile as he coughed up a bit of blood. "I've killed tons of people. Just cause I killed you friend doesn't make you special… hahaha!! Or maybe it does hahah!"

Humpty Dumpty body slammed the Joker to the ground. "Save me you justice freaks! And where is Bat Boob?! He's missing all the fun!"

Dr. Light blasted a white trail of light, throwing Donna to the floor. "Luthor you better make this quick, or we'll all end up in a cozy cell next to one another."

Luthor turned toward Dr. Light, rushing to the top of the lab's storage area. "I've been tricked!! That cheap bastard tricked me!!"

"What the hell are you talking about Luthor?" Dr. Light questioned. Dr. Light turned his head at the sky-rocketing boom heard from the back of the storage. "What the hell was that?"

Luthor dusted off his coat, "We've been set up!"

The Joker floated in a green bubble, covered in glue from one of Green Arrow's arrows. His smile twisted, "So we've having fire works now huh!! They did say this party was going to be a blast! Let the party begin!"

Everyone turned toward the Joker as he clicked a small button on the inside of his right glove. One of Joker's clowns, who stood captive next to Killer Frost, exploded sending her crashing into Kyle and Hal. Another next to Dr. Phosphorus ignited and exploded, sending him and Black Canary flying at Green Arrow.

Green Arrow caught Dinah, Black Canary, as she crashed into him. The right side of the lab exploded from the large explosion, and began to crumble to pieces. Donna dodged a giant rock, which came flying down from above. Another smashed down on Green Arrow from the side.

Humpty Dumpty, now free, slid across the floor, reaching for the small gun that the Joker once held. Luthor slipped from the explosion and came crashing down from above, landing next to Donna. Humpty Dumpty stood up quickly holding the gun, aiming at the Joker, "Funny Man die!!"

Kyle dove at Humpty Dumpty as the blast fired. The blast exploded past the Joker, knocking Kyle in the air, and causing a surge of blood from the Joker. "You shot me!!" the Joker screamed.

The Joker pressed his button again, and another explosion slammed Donna toward the ground. With most of the heroes out of the picture, Humpty Dumpty had little resistance. The Joker staggered to the side while Dumpty spoke, "I Kill Funny Man!"

Humpty Dumpty wavered the gun in the Joker's direction. The Joker's smile faded quickly as blood trickled from his shoulder. The Joker lunged as the gun fired again, blasting at Donna's shoulder, as she awoke with pain. The Joker snapped forward, punching Humpty Dumpty, as he fell backward.

The Joker fired a squirt of his flower, which Humpty Dumpty dodged. The acid ate away at the floor, as Kyle Rayner began to get up. Hal raced to his feat and dove tackling the Joker. Kyle tackled Humpty Dumpty, who continued to fire the energy blaster widely.

Luthor got up, realizing how bad things had become. "We've been set up…" he muttered under his breath. "Where's Firefly I wonder? We need to get out of here before that bomb in the back goes off…."

Firefly struggled to stand up. As he looked around the area, he began to get up, and stopped short as he recognized a sudden weight increase upon his back. His helmet turned, "I'm Firefly! Who are you?"

Stargirl smiled at Firefly, "Your kinda cute for a two ton hunk of metal."

Firefly frowned as he threw her off him, "I don't have time for this pre-teen…" Firefly shrugged the dust off his wings "Now where's all those explosions coming from?" he questioned.

Firefly hit the ground like a bag of rocks from the iron clad rod striking the back of his head. Stargirl stood over him, with rod in hand. "No one calls me a pre-teen!" she scowled. "Can't believe I got stuck watching him!" Another explosion sounded from the far lab. "What on earth is going on in there?!"

Luthor stood with the gun pointed at Donna Troy's head. "I won't hesitate so you two little green lanterns hold your spot," Luthor spoke strongly. The only active individuals left were the two lanterns held in a white light cage by Dr. Light, and Donna Troy. Green Arrow and Black Canary lay on the ground, with Humpty Dumpty dragging the Joker's body. Killer Frost remained unconscious, along with Dr. Phosphorous who slowly began to eat away at the floor.

"Dumpty kill funny haha man?" Humpty Dumpty asked.

Luthor shook his head, "Not yet…"

Dr. Light floated toward Luthor, "Luthor you might wanna see this!" Dr. Light held out a large device with a number on it, that was flashing in red.

Luthor's eyes bulged out, "You've got to be kidding me! Another bomb! We've been set up. Someone's trying to kill…"

Before Luthor finished his sentence, stars flashed before his eyes. Stargirl swooped in, and tackled Luthor. "Get her!!" Luthor shouted, as he shoved her off him. Kyle and Hal blasted out of their cage, and aimed toward Humpty Dumpty and Dr. Light.

While the two faced off against Dr. Light, Luthor reached for the gun. Stargirl fell onto Dr. Phosphorus who awoke with a start to her screams. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Stargirl screamed from the burning that christened her body.

Dr. Phosphorus pushed her off, "This place is going to explode!! Everyone run!"

Luthor dodged the blasts of white and green light, until an arrow struck his upper right shoulder. "UURRRGGHHH!!" Luthor shouted. Luthor pulled the gun up and fired, striking Donna Troy through stomach.

"AAAHHHH!" Donna cried out, splattering blood from her scream.

She fell to the ground, as Dr. Phosphorus spring vaulted onto her. "If we're dying, I'm taking you with me!"

Donna pounded her fist at Dr. Phosphorus, screaming again. Blood trickled down her lip, "AAAHHH!" Flesh on her fist burned from punching his burning skin.

Luthor turned and blasted at Green Arrow, taking a shot in right arm. Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, shot off a couple arrows at Luthor who dodged to the side. "This place is going to hell!! I'm saving my own skin…" The gun slid across the floor.

Luthor removed the arrow from his shoulder in disgust. Luthor rushed his way to the back of the lab area, hidden by the storage. Blood trickled a stream down his shoulder, as he rubbed a small cut on his forehead. Luthor fell forward, from the kick to his back. The Joker stood up, leaning on one leg. He slouched to the side, with one eye bruised and shut. His right eye blinked to match his twisted smile.

Dr. Light turned bright white with a smile. Light emitted in the cage Kyle and Hal had confined him in. The explosive burst lit up the room, fading into the light. Dr. Light began to disappear like a wisp of light. "Luthor already gave me what I wanted… And now.. I shall fade into the light…" Dr. Light disappeared with his chilling tone.

Donna struggled to her feet, "Run!!" The rest of the heroes collected themselves, and Killer Frost and Dr. Phosphorus, in a rush.

"I'll get Donna!" Kyle grabbed a hold of Donna, who struggled to stand on one foot. "DONNA!!! We gotta get you outta here before this place blows its top!"

Kyle faltered as Humpty Dumpty tackled him from behind. "No one forgets Humpty Dumpty!!" Humpty Dumpty cried out. Donna fell back, continuing to lose a lot of blood. Humpty Dumpty slammed into Donna as Kyle hit him straight on with his left fist.

Donna noticed the device on the ground next to them. One of the numerous bombs scattered around here flashed a bright red number that dwindling from ten down. "Time's up!!" she screamed. "Save yourself!" she shouted, blasting Kyle and Humpty Dumpty out to the hallway.

"NO! Donna!" he cried as he went flying through the air.

Donna struggled to breath in those last few seconds. She cringed in tune with the large explosions that began to go off.

Luthor leaned on one knee, removing another arrow from his battered shoulder. He held the tiny energy blaster gun aimed directly at the Joker. Luthor smiled with a drip of blood trailing down his lip.

The Joker smiled back in return. His open eye blinked in rapid motion, carrying a large palmed device in his hand. The detonator he held flashed a blinking red dot on the tip. "So this is how its going to be? HAHAH!!"

"If I'm dying you bastard, I'm taking you with me! See you in hell clown!" Luthor cried firing the blaster.

The Joker coughed up some blood with a shrill of laughter, "Haha… At least we're going out with a bang! HAHAHAHAHA!!" The Joker's laugh filtered through the halls as the entire building went up in one giant explosion. And then there was silence…..


	2. Villain War Issue 2: Mercy

Villain War

Issue 2: Mercy

By: Griffen Stapp

Metropolis….

The cascade of raindrops trickled down amongst the city, showering the gloomy skies with darkness and despair. The city of Metropolis was scattered with many wandering the sidewalks as the grove of cars and mourners filled the streets. The crackle of lighting shone over the graveyard setting amongst the town square of Metropolis. A hard wood casket lay hollowed out with nothing but a large purple suit once worn by Lex Luthor and a cracked picture of his cracked smile. His self portrait shined across the city, showing his once prominent figure that capsized the world.

The streets lined with figures in black, mourning the monumental man that once stood amongst the living. T.V. cameras filled the streets broadcasting the memorial that was literally being shown all around the world. Another streak of lightning broke the shadowed sky bringing light to the heightened podium at the base of the entrance to the Daily Planet.

Speakers attached to the high ends of the building and through out the city played a quiet but peaceful melody. The soft melody of valiant piano music filled the air with hope of a bleak future. The keys of the piano touched the hearts of all the listeners below. The song, "First Love", played the gentle tone of the man who once led the world and was always there.

A once towering building, now trailed as a gloomy and desolate globe, never to display the knowledge of the world on a day like this. The buildings through Metropolis, often sparkling and glittering with the aspects of new life, remained tainted on this cloudy desolate of a sky day. They broadened the darkness, as the etching of a desolate primer on a even sky painting. The riveting wind delved amongst the leaves. The kicked up dirt fluttered amongst the slouched foot steps.

Across the sky a small plane flew in the air streaking a banner of pride and presidency, in view of Luthor's patriotic life. The bodies of the blackened shadows below swayed like the lost souls of the underworld. With nothing more than the ability to look on, the citizens grasped on the reality that had fallen before them. The rush of the down pour filled the streets to match the flow of the dire river Styx.

A grim reaper of stunning black and silver cloth, with white lined streaks, meandered through the observers. The figure strolled amongst the people, who grasped as if to reach out at their lost hopes. A hush fell over the crowd in tune with the figure's splash of foot steps. The rippled trail of water parted as she reached the podium. The mayor and other prominent political figures stood to watch the memorial. The broadcast projected the figure, covered in their silver and white lined cloak.

The cloak fluttered in the dreary winds and hollowed drops of rain. Leaves brushed the figure's black gloved hands. The short beep of a microphone turning on blazed the airwaves. The whispers of words died as the figure began to speak to them and all the world.

"Standing here in the soft dark night…. Breathing the cool refreshing air…. Feeling the reprieve from the summer's heat…. Feeling at one with the world around me…. feeling alive and glad to be so… thankful for all the good things I have…like you…"

The mourners looked to the figure whose speech caught they attention as well as filling the air around them. "Lex Luthor… a name that defines the definitive of a nation at times. For today we celebrate and mourn… the man … the former President of the United States. He stood at the height of the world when we needed him and now he's become…a legend…a legacy.."

Lois Lane stood in black attire and a stunning black veil. She stood quietly next to Jimmy Olsen, also of the Daily Planet. Both dressed in stunning black, his suit a morbid emotion of the crowd. "Why has this thing been so blown out of proportion?" Jimmy asked. His camera dangled in his hands, swaying with the wind's lowly breeze.

Lois looked at Jimmy and shook her head, "To most of the world he was considered a hero… I mean he was the President of the United States."

"Luthor was a man among men… who envisioned the world as a place for all of us to be who we are… not who we make others to be. He was a visionary that will forever be in our minds as well as our hearts…Especially mine…"

Justice League Moon Base….  
The Justice League moon base flashed a brilliant edifice from the far reaches of space. Inside the grand epic a vast number superheroes reigned through the halls. Tears dripped from the stunning female figure by one of the transporters. Her sparkling tiara radiated her beauty across the room. Wonder Woman's bracelets caught the glare of another justice leaguer draped in black.

His black cowl and cape over shadowed his dark personality. He drifted through the heroes, passing a brand new, but inspiring statue of Donna Troy. Batman shook his head, "Diana I'm so…. so sorry…"

His cape fluttered around Wonder Woman, consoling her in his arms. Her words cried out across the room, "She just came back to us!!!"

"Diana…" Bruce Wayne's words drifted off as he wrapped the rest of his cape around her.

Guy Gardner weaved his way through the crowds of heroes, bumping against a fluttering red cape. Gardner, dressed in his green lantern uniform, while weaving back and forth. A brown bottle of hard liquor shifted casually in his hand. "Where the 'ell is Kyle?" Gardner mumbled.

Superman turned with his baby blue eyes, "I understand this is all hard on us but…"

"…Don't drink to make you feel better?" Gardner stared at Clark Kent in the eyes. The giant 'S' on his chest flashed a superior stand over Gardner. "Yeah yeah I know the whole big boy return. We each grieve our own way. I'm going to go find Kyle! Bye Superboy!"

A small 'S' symbol flashed across Superman's forehead with a green light. The projection radiated from his ring with a coarse emerald glow. "Kyle?" Gardner spoke wandering through the base.

Gardner made his way through a crowd of heroes, bumping into the Flash and Green Arrow along the way. Oliver Queen stared down at Wally, "Yeah most of it was blur it happened so fast!"

Wally shrugged in his flashy red costume. Yellow bolts along his suit reflected the light off of him as he walked around. "So Donna died … again?"

Oliver sighed heavily, "Yeah she did. And she had only been back to us for a short while."

"Everyone seems alright…except of course…"

"Yeah Solomon Grundy died…. Again…"

Gardner butted in, "Yeah and Luthor and Joker went up like the fourth of July! Good riddance I say!" Gardner took another swig of the bottle in his hand and meandered past the two.

"How are the two reacting to their deaths?" Wally asked.

Wonder Woman stepped between the two, with a tear still rolling down her eye. "Neither of them believe it, but the world seems to think those two are gone."

"Ding Dong the witch is dead! The Wicked Witch…." Hawkman raved as he was shunned by Hawkgirl. He stared her, "What those two are responsible for millions of deaths and if they are dead, thank god!"

"SMACK!" The loud smack sounded from the side of Hawkman's face. The Atom in his small blue and red suit, stood on his shoulder. "You know you deserved that," Ray Palmer spoke.

Kyle sat around the meeting table in the back corner of the base. He sat staring out into the vast outer space from this side of the moon. Alone in his chair he stared idly into the stars. Guy took a seat next to Kyle and patted his back gently.

Kyle just continued his empty gaze outside, "The world's a dark place…"

Guy smirked, "With two less evils in this world, it appears the world is going to be getting a bit lighter…"

"…Lighter…darker… it all seems the same lately…"

"…Is this because of Donna dying to save you?" Guy asked smugly.

"She died sav…"

"…No! She died being the hero she was, till the very end. That's who she was and who she'll always be."

Kyle smiled briefly, "Yeah, she was quite a girl wasn't she?"

"One hell of a broad!" Guy said patting Kyle on the back.

"By the way Guy what the heck is that?" Kyle pointed with a green finger of energy pointing at the bottle in Guy's hand.

Guy raised his eyebrow, "Some wicked liquor stolen from some of the finest Dominators in the universe." Guy took a swing and passed it to Kyle, "Give it a chug!"

Kyle took the bottle and raised it to the stars outside, "To Donna! Now she's one with the stars…"

Guy raised his arm, wielding a green lantern glow of a bottle. "…To Donna!"

Kyle took a swig and spit the fluid in his mouth out instantly. "AHH!! That stuff tastes awful!! It tastes like motor oil and piss!!"

Guy stared at with one eye, swishing the liquor in it back and forth. He took another swig staring at a disgusted Kyle, "Eh never said the Dominators had good taste."

Kyle shrugged and reached for the bottle. He leaned back and raised the bottle, "To the Dominators haha!" He took a giant gulp of the bottle with a giant smile.

Outside the moon base, stood two men staring into space. Batman's black cape fluttered in the listless atmosphere with little taste for air. Next to him stood Superman, in all his glory, a mere sway of his red cape behind him. Their gaze shifted to the outer stars, a twinkle upon the darkened spaces beyond.

"You think their actually both dead?" Superman gestured with a swift glance over at Batman.

"I think if they are, we might be better off not worrying about them," Batman spoke as his cape twirled around on his side. The embedded crater they stood upon, on the moon, remained an empty shell in the middle of the land.

Superman shook his head in turn for his response, "Bruce you shouldn't say things like…"

"…What I mean is… I don't believe either of them are dead…"

"….But there were witnesses…"

"…Who didn't see them die…"

"….No one saw anything but a giant explosion…"

"…There should still be something left of them!" Bruce shouted.

"…But there isn't!!" Superman shouted back at him.

"…With no evidence with those two It doesn't mean their dead!!"

"…Then we should say the same about DONNA!"

Bruce breathed a heavy sigh from under his cowl. He shook his head in disbelieve, "Sorry… you have to understand with how many deaths they've had… You can't really believe it until you see the body…"

"…And even then…" Clark spoke vibrantly. He sighed heavily and looked out to the stars, "We're all just looking to the stars…"

Inside, in the dinning area, Alan Scott, the original Green Lantern, sat in fashion aside Wildcat. The two Justice Society of America members, sat quietly staring out at stars. "You know the older we get the more young pass before our eyes…" Alan spoke subtly.

Ted Grant, Wildcat, coughed. "Alan… How many times have we gone round with Death?"

"How many times have we died…"

"More times than lives I've got…"

Hawkman stepped quietly around the table, "I'd give up all my reincarnations to have this young generation alive instead of us…Undying legends…" Hawkman stood bulky with large wings spread on his back and a large mace along his side.

Wildcat smiled, "You know I've never read the book 'the Legends of Hawkman', Haha!"

"Yeah well better then the legend of Wildcat. You ever seen a cat a cat clean himself for three hundred plus pages? Hahah!"

"It's worse if you speed read it!" the Flash, Jay Garrick spoke appearing in a blur. Everyone stared at one another and then eyed the outside. The stars twinkled from the darkened night air. "Sigh.. We'll always remember her…She's got her own star now," Jay spoke.

Everyone eyed one another again, and then let out a heavy sigh. "We'll miss you Donna…" Hawkman spoke.

Keystone City….

A shadowy figure stood at the edge of the hollow pier. The rain tattered down upon his head as he cast a depressing gaze out to the ocean. A look of remorse cascaded across the die hard ripples of reflection. One droplet rattled down his eye, the beckoning of a lost but resilient tear. The drop splashed upon the cracked cement, lost again to the world below.

His green outfit, weighed down with the harrowing rain from above. The green gear riveted from the side of his costume. A yellow band jettisoned across his eyes to cover his identity. A solid cast wand hung from out of his hand, teetering toward the ocean front. A surge of lightening fluttered from the wand's edgy tip.

A small puddle gathered at his feet. Drops of rain pitter pattered the outskirts of the puddle, catching his gaze. A shimmering reflection jettisoned in and out of the puddle.

"Where the 'ell you been?" came a gruff Scottish voice from below Weather Wizard.

"Here…" came his solemn but quiet response. "What do you want?" he asked slowly turning his gaze below.

"Ya blimey git!" Ya late for the funeral!" Mirror Master shouted from his facial image in the puddle.

Weather Wizard sighed deeply, taking a step forward into the puddle, disappearing into its shimmering gaze. Drops of rain continued to down pour and cause ripples against the puddle, splashing into the ocean aside.

"Took me som' time but found 'em a perfect resting spot!" Mirror Master explained. His orange and green flashy outfit made his emerald mask stand out. His greenish tool belt held his reflective mirror gun at his side. Master of the Mirror World, with every reflective surface at his will, earned him his well deserved title.

A callous shriek filled the air as the two walked through a vile swamp ground. The skies lingered with a deep crimson tint that didn't settle well with the two .

A stark path of stones led to a massive gathering ahead, a besieged graveyard with a puff of smoke in the far ground. "Where did you find this hell hole?" Weather Wizard questioned.

Mirror Master smirked, "It was either this or a pocket mirror dimension that resembled the 'It's a Small World' ride at Disneyland…"

"…You know… this ain't so bad anymore," Weather Wizard picked up quickly. The two walked amongst the graveyard pathway, heading toward a large gathering ahead. Near the backend a tiny fire remained kindled behind the looming crowd.

Thousands upon thousands of costumed villains reigned around a grave site, an empty grave with a tombstone at its top. A small stand in back stood shadowed by a figure looming above it. All eyes remained cast upon him, to which the scene resembled the makings of a fan-boy convention, without the zesty atmosphere.

The figure atop the stand bellowed to the circus ring below. "That rat bastard tried to kill me!" the figure above shouted. "But none the less he defined a true villain, and we shall miss him greatly."

"He re-defined the word Injustice!" the figure spoke. A blue and white hood covered his head, embracing a chilly pair of blue costumed eye ware over his eyes. The icy figure flashed a freeze gun amongst his yellow belt.

"Hell he formed how many Injustice Societies?" Captain Cold bellowed. "What makes a true villain… you may ask. Will we ever be the same without him?" He glared out at the numerous figures scattered about, listening to his every words of his benevolent sermon.

"Some of us loved the guy, others of us stayed the heck out of his way when he was pissed. Heck, half of us were even used by him at one time or another."

Knockout, covered in green apocalypse wear, shook her head in the disbelief of Luthor's death, "that's just the sorta guy he was."

"McCulloch," Weather Wizard whispered. "You don't suppose its bad having all of us here like this, do you?"

Mirror Master laughed, "nah, we'll be fine as long as everyone leaves without saying a word."

"Word," spoke a short curly haired man who tapped his leg and spoke with a gruff voice. His hair was out of control, and his facial expression usually resembled a panic. "Heh, kinda makes you wonder whose causing any havoc while we're all here," Dr. Psycho gestured.

His crazed face squinted at the graveyard all around him. "Its not like there's anything left of him to mourn. The only things we found past that explosion was an acid squirting rose and Luthor's arm, at least most of it. Whose to say he isn't walking around here amongst us… Just armless?"

"How's that for a party favor," Weather Wizard muttered.

A short disgusting looking figure caused Weather Wizard to hold his breath. The smell alone turned his nose, as he eyed the disgusting trash covered old and white haired turtle creature. The Turtle spoke as quickly as he could, "Wh…ose… to …say…. I…f….he …. Is ev..e.n….de…a….?"

"Farce or not dumpy bugger, but the old man's right. Same thing could be said of the bloody Joker!" Mirror Master whispered back.

"Well that guy was a true flipping psycho if I ever met one. I'm glad the bastard's gone.." Dr. Psycho muttered.

"It…tak…e..s….o..ne…to…k…no..w…on…e" the Turtle breathed out.

Weather Wizard patted his head, "Haha, the old man made a joke."

Across the way from them, amongst another group of villains, came a whisper of words. "All in all, who really died?" came the reluctant works for a woman with an orange tattoo descending across her left eye.

"Tigress," Icicle spoke. He stood a glaring frozen popsicle, with a simple blue and white outfit to match his light blue skin. "Grundy's gone…"

"He'll be back," came the Wizard's response. He stood cloaked in an elaborate magician's outfit, covered by a black and gray cloak. A shining gem hung around his neck, a memento that marked his powers.

"He always comes back… Whether the guy likes it or not…"

"…Solomon Grundy born on a Monday…" Tigress whispered into his ear.

"..Well least we got a couple days before we go looking for him" Icicle commented with a smirk. "Then again we searched and with everyone looking… the Joker is pretty much dead.."

"I hope the bastard burns in hell!" Tigress.

"I hope he made it there," Wizard commented.

"You and me both," Tigress motioned cutting her throat.

"Now with Luthor dead…" Icicle spoke.

Tigress cut him off, "supposedly… but he would have resurfaced by now."

"Maybe?!" Wizard grunted.

"Troia died," Icicle spoke.

"She'll be back… She always is."

Kind of makes you wonder who will lead us through this?" Tigress spoke a little bit louder than a whisper.

"Maybe we should all gang up against the heroes?" Icicle spoke.

"How about we stay out of the spotlight for a while?" Tigress said.

"Maybe you puny humans should all just roll over and play dead!" came a shout from a giant gorilla in back. Everyone turned their head to see Gorilla Grodd, slobbering from above his giant demeanor.

Captain Cold turned his head, "and.. Blah blah blah?" His words sounded like gibberish compared to Grodd's outburst.

"Stop me if you've heard this one before," came a gruff strong voice from across Grodd. His small cigar puffed off a little smoke in his red marksman outfit, bulls-eye and all. "What do you want you damn dirty ape?" Deadshot shouted.

"Haha you can smell him from here!" came a reply of childish laughter from a short toy looking midget.

Toyman continued to laugh hysterically at Grodd, who slammed his giant fist down. "We should seek revenge for this!" Grodd bellowed.

"Because they did something stupid and got themselves killed?" Dr. Psycho asked. "You try and hunt them down and they will do the same Grodd."

"Why Grodd are you looking to lead us into Planet of the Apes? Haha!" Toyman laughed displaying a miniature Statue of Liberty toppled over in his tiny palms.

A large fist pushed Toyman out of the way. A large figure grinned with two large fangs, an abomination of the world with large red glaring eyes, "The General is with you all the way Grodd!"

A mustache twirling magician stood between the General and Grodd. Abra Kadabra twirled his magic wand, "You know you two look surprising alike."

Poison Ivy, covered in a green and gloomy outfit burst out laughing. Harley Quinn laughed hysterically along side while Pamela gave a few words. "I'd say they both look and smell just like apes! Haha…"

Captain Cold turned his attention toward the argument, "Listen you two. Can we just finish this…"

"I say we form a new Injustice Society!" Dr. Light shouted appearing in a burst of light.

"If your on it I want nothing to do with it!" a short red costumed figure spoke. Flames radiated from his costume, while two flame buster guns flashed from both his hands. Firebug stared, draped his bug costume, at Dr. Light head on.

Dr. Light scratched his goatee and chuckled, "Why's that?"

"Because your #$& Nuts!!" Firebug responded. The crowd by him burst out laughing.

Dr. Light turned a bright white color and stared at him with an evil grin, "Apparently you've never seen the Light before…"

"Riddle me this…" the green quest marked figure spoke. "Why are we here?" the Riddled sighed as he adjusted his question mark riddled tie.

"To give our last passing respects to Luthor!" Cold shouted from his podium.

"To get you a costume change," Phobia glared at the Riddler. The Riddler sneered at the beautiful female with the green riveted up collar and dark green and black empress dress. She simply chuckled and pointed, cringing her black face imprints as she spoke. "I cant believe your still in the business of telling cheap riddles. And what's funny is you think you can lead us?"

He raised his question mark cane, ready to strike down Phobia. "I can't believe your still a filthy whore!"

"Haha! I got a riddle! How far can the Riddler shove his cane up Phobia's…" the Toyman blurted out before being cut off by a giant robotic figure.

"…Shouldn't we be figuring out whose to blame for all this?" Mister Atom asked.

"I blame society!" Phobia burst out.

"I blame you!" Riddler spoke walking toward Phobia.

Gorilla Grodd smacked Mister Atom aside, crashing him into pieces. "I blame the Justice League!"

A giant wall of fire burst around Grodd. "And I blame Madonna but it doesn't help with no cause!" came a fire packing figure. Heatwave stared out at Grodd. His flame gun aimed directly at Grodd, "I say we elect a leader to help us through this."

"I…wa….nt…to…" the Turtle took his time speaking.

"I don't have time to listen to this old fart!" Mirror Master said stepping in. "I say Captain Cold should…"

"…Hey this isn't a rogues only party!" Dr. Light bantered.

A black cloaked figure with black bow and arrow hung on his back stepped next to Dr. Light. "If anyone's gotta lead us, it should be against you vicious Rogues!"

"Now now Merlin…" Captain Cold intervened. "…I think this would go a lot smoother if we.."

"So now you want to lead us cretin!!" Grodd shouted. He barreled into Merlin, pushing him aside.

"Listen Grodd, I don't want to lead…" Captain Cold pushed.

"…So your not going to lead us?!" Firebug shouted. "Abandoning us are you?" Firebug blasted.

Mister Atom stepped in the way, "Hey I work alone anyhow! I have no qualms to being…"

"What about us?" Poison Ivy cooed. "Just because you guys think you would be perfect villains to step in…"

"…Villains?!" the Riddler spoke from on his side. Phobia had tackled him and used some of her powers to create illusions for him. "Ah!" Riddler cried out.

Toyman took a quick sail over everyone's head, "Don't you think this is exactly what they want us to do?"

Merlin shot an arrow past Toyman, "Why should I listen to a flying toy?"

Toyman narrowed his view as he flew past the arrow that passed by him. "I bet a flying toy couldn't blow a hole through your…"

A large black guy, covered with a black coat with a skull t-shirt on stepped aside Captain Cold. "Enough about his holes," Bolt gestured. "Why hasn't anyone brought up the question about the missing Dr. Poison?" Bolt asked.

A giant mallet flew past Bolt's head, "And what about us Gotham villains!!" Harley Quinn burst through the air tackling Bolt. "Now whose laughing?!" she shouted while dog piling him.

"You need to keep these Gotham girls on a leash," Captain Boomerang spoke. His flashy blue and white tie matched his young persona, with a leather jacket, loaded with boomerangs.

"B…e…th….e…" the Turtle continued.

"Us Gotham girls could take you!" Poison Ivy shouted sending a rose at Captain Boomerang.

"Told ya their all nuts!" Abra Kadabra shouted.

Captain Cold held his hands up in the air, as arguments continued to stir all around. "This is bad for business, can't we all just.."

"…Get along!" came the incessant laugher from the Trickster. This second Trickster was young and wore a yellow costume, wild to match his personality. He dumped a giant can of liquid on the General.

The General snarled and smashed a number of graves, while knocking Heatwave over in the process. Heatwave regained his balance and laughed, "Hahah… greased, fake dog vomit!!"

Toyman laughed while soaring past him, in pursuit of Merlin, "Now you and Grodd do smell alike!!!"

Villains were clashing everywhere, with the once sacred ground becoming nothing more than a war zone. Mirror Master stepped next to Captain and Cold, "We better stop this before it gets out of hand."

Captain Cold shook his head and looked rather pissed. He leaned down as Firebug's body went sailing over his head in a burst of light. "le…ad…er…" the Turtle continued.

Axel Walker, the young Trickster, bounced off Grodd's head, "Smell you later."

"FREEZE!!" Captain Cold shouted.

A giant wall of ice burst up all over the place. A sheet of ice separated Grodd and the Trickster. Another formed around Dr. Light, and more popped up all over. Captain Cold held his gun out, aimed at anyone that moved. "We should be mourning Luthor's loss, not fighting in his honor. No more arguments, everyone pay their respects…then leave… now!"

"Why should we listen to you Cold?" Knockout asked.

Mirror Master raised a hand held mirror up, flashing a bright light to everyone around him. "Because if you all don't leave now, this mirror dimension will swallow you up. You have about three minutes to scatter before it becomes nothing more than a shattered looking glass. Now leave Wonderland..."

"Fine human.." came the blustered response from Grodd as he and the others stormed off.

"This isn't what we should be reduced to…" Captain Cold spoke.

A tiny voice spoke in Cold's ear, "I'm sorry to hear things went sour Cold… Touching words really."

"Noah…" Captain Cold spoke to Calculator by ear piece. "I have a bad feeling about all this…"

A number of villains disappeared into portals and other ways. The crowds began clearing out, while passing the small bits of destruction that lay all around.

Weather Wizard patted Mirror Master on his shoulder, "So we'd be fine just as long everyone shut up huh?"

Mirror Master smiled staring at the small fire that was still lit in back. "Yeah, well I hope everything works out."

Weather Wizard grabbed the Turtle's arm, "Come along old man, time to go."

The Turtle tugged back at Weather Wizard, "I d…on…t…wan…"

Mirror Master strode toward Captain Cold, "Should I put it out?"

"Nah, let it burn," Captain Cold replied.

Weather Wizard turned, "Let what?"

Mirror Master smirked, "the fire in back."

"Oh… speaking of which did you guys have a memorial for the Joker?"

Mirror Master laughed, "Yeah, we lit a .."

Captain Cold spoke up, "…Memorial for him to represent what he truly was."

Weather Wizard sniffed the air, "You lit a candle?"

Mirror Master grinned, "No guess again…"

The Turtle stepped in"…Ba…g…of…sh…"

Weather Wizard turned to eye the bag on fire near the bag end, "Hahahaha!"

Captain Cold smiled, "Burning like the giant bag of crap he was! Hahah!!"

Weather Wizard shook his head, "Who knew he'd have more use in his death than when he was alive?" The group of villains walked toward a white mirror doorway, to escape the tragic but torn up wastelands behind them.

Back in Metropolis…

The shallow silence filtered through the ceremony, matching the silent waves of a banner of Luthor above. The figure in the silver cloak, cascaded off the stage with a delicate walk. The crowd eyed the new memorial statue, a replicated gold statue of Luthor himself. It stood alongside the giant statue of Superman, for his once believed death. The broad shouldered figure stood with a cherished smile that sent a chill down everyone's spine.

"We all will miss him.." came the shrill words from the cloaked stranger as they meandered through the crowd. The crowd scattered in a melodramatic tone, most sadden and grief stricken from the sad memorial.

Jimmy Olsen snapped a couple shots of the figure as it slowly disappeared. "Wow that was extremely emotional, kind of makes you feel sorry for Luthor. I mean he did save the world numerous times…"

"His technology alone saved countless lives…" a saddened family spoke as they passed Lois.

Lois frowned, "He may have saved the world countless times but it doesn't make up for the numerous people he's killed and evil deeds he's committed in his time."

The cloaked figure walked past Perry who stood out in his faded black suit. He turned his head and eyed the figure walking away. "Wow he's good…" he muttered.

"…Yeah," Jimmy stepped in his way. "She managed to make Luthor look like one of the greatest guys…"

Lois stood in disbelief and stared at the figure, "Is it a man or woman though?"

"Does it matter?" Perry asked.

"I didn't know your swung that way…" Lois asked while raising an eyebrow.

"…Swung what way?" Perry asked awfully confused.

Lois turned and stared out into the mourning shuffling crowd. The silver cloaked figure weeded its way through out the crowd, drifting further away. "Never mind Perry… never mind," Lois Lane muttered as she lost sight of the figure.

The figure drifted onward through the crowd disappearing amongst the shadows. The figure felt exactly how they moved that day… slow, lost, drifting without a purpose or course. Lost in the wind, fading amongst the star-set. It was as if the whole world had been pulled out from underneath her. _I'm empty… without him._

Another tear streaked down her eye, and a red flash of hair flittered from underneath the cloak. Her nails flittered past her cloak as she strode through the gloom. She stopped far off, on the edge of the train tracks. She looked out at the hazy and storm horizon as an older couple sat at the bench near the tracks, awaiting the day's train.

The cloak blew past her hair, drenching her beautiful gaze. She shook her hair softly in the wind. Her red hair glistened with the tug of the shrouded breeze. "I can't anymore sorry…" she whispered along side the train tracks.

_This is the end, isn't it? _A puddle of tears strewed below, matching her sorrow drip for drop. _He's gone._ "He's gone…" the words slipped out of her mouth.

A drip of water ran down her lip, adapting a crimson tint as it trailed down her body. Her lips curled up into a subtle grin. Her red hair flowered over her valiant eyes. She eyed the train tracks in front of her. _End of the line…_

She clasped a rock she picked up from the ground. Holding it tightly she clenched her hands to let the tears slide down her face. _I never meant for any of this to happen. How could he do this to me..? You realize I had nothing to do with this…?_ She watched the tiny burst of light from the corner of her eye grow more and more steady.

_You'll never know the last inner moments of my turmoil. I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to scream the way I do._ She dropped the rock and noticed it had turned red, covered with blood. Her blood.

_It's only fitting, that I die bleeding in the midst of strangers, no one to ask questions only to contemplate why._ _I've bleed worse before, almost died before. But now…will they accept me._

She heard the whistle and climbed onto the tracks. People began to stop and stare.

"Lady, you know there is a train coming!" came the older man.

"I know…."

"Well then get off the tracks!" the older woman shouted.

Mercy turned toward the woman and smiled. "I'm a magician," she stated simply. "Watch as I disappear."

With that she spread her arms and threw back her head and felt only the briefest moments of discomfort as the train slammed into her with a burst of light and rained bits and pieces everywhere.

To be continued….


End file.
